A Hikari's Yami
by Autumnrainingleaves
Summary: After Yami leaves Yugi, the shadows that Yami protected him with are taking over. Will he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

After beating Yami in the ceremonial duel, I fall to my knees. He comes to me, my secret koi, and asks what's wrong. Not wanting to end our friendship I say, "I am a coward."

"No you are not a coward. You have set me free." I smile at him and wipe away my tears. How can he not tell how much I care for him?

"My name is, ATEM!" My mou hiteri no boku changes from our dreadful school uniform into ancient Egyptian garb. _No. Please don't leave me. Don't go. _With a final thumbs up, Atem steps into the afterlife.

My breathing speeds up when he disappears into the light. Blood is rushing through my ears. My last thought before I faint is one of pain.

3 Months Later

Snow swirls around me. The air is a majestic and magical wonderland. When I have stumbled my way to the door of my grandfather's game shop, I let myself in with a sigh. Every day is filled with the pain of losing him. _Why couldn't you stay? Where we so terrible that you couldn't stand us? _

All of the gang has abandoned me. None of them understand why I haven't even tried to get over my loss. Try losing half of your soul. My darkness. The love I felt is now slowly killing me. My heart with every beat pumps thorns and shattered glass.

After our fateful trip to Egypt, Grandpa has been on an archeological dig. He thinks I can handle myself. Wrong. My grades are slipping, I cannot sleep, I have lost over ten pounds, and I feel as if the darkness of my very soul is taking over me.

The sounds of my cleaning fill the empty house. When I come to the kitchen, tears fall, followed by deep sobbing. The picture of the time Yami materialized is stuck to the refrigerator. That night was very surprising. Yami had accidentally made himself tangible and I had run to our almost forgotten camera. All of us had squished together and captured that one perfect moment. You can just make out the blush adorning my cheeks.

I attempt to try finishing my cleaning. All knives are set carefully into their designated holders. Excepting one. This one is sharp enough to slice thick meat. It shall serve for my purpose. I finally allow myself to deflate and sink to the floor. Without regret, I carve my pale skin.

After my bloody writing is done, all I can do is cry. Not only from the horrible and sickening physical pain, but from the emotional hurt. On my left and right arms are the reasons I fell so far.

uglY hAunted

meAn worThless

duMb unneEded

stupId Monster

Too much pain. It hurts so badly. I refuse to accept it. He can't be dead. No. I try blocking this fresh wave of pain with a deep slash to my left wrist. This action makes me numb. I watch a scary pool of crimson grow around me. Familiar darkness beacons me. The shadows are welcome this time.

**Author's note- Now before you all kill me and send me flames, THIS ISN'T THE END! **

**Rika: and since she's my light, please go easy on her, this is her first story.**

**Autumn: Please review. If I get just one ill finish the story.**


	2. A Yami's Worst nightmare

**Autumn: I'm back like I promised!**

**Rika: That's just because you can't sleep.**

**Autumn: Forget me Not was a really scary movie.**

**Rika: Don't ****forget**** to explain. (Hehe)**

**Autumn: OH YEAH! So everyone who's reading my story, I created this because I wanted to show the bond between Hikari and Yami. Think hard about a yin-yang. Here it is. **

**Yugi: It is a yami's duty to protect their hikari from the shadows.**

**Yami: And a hikari is there to keep their yami's from turning into the shadows that they control.**

**Rika: Not your best.**

**Autumn: XP mmllmm. Yugi, please do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: Autumn has not, and probably never will own Yu-Gi-oh! **

Paradise is how everyone describes the otherworld. I think that's a lie. Even with my ancient friends and family surrounding me, all I can think about is my light, Yugi.

My decision was a very foolish one. Why in Ra did I not spend a lifetime with him? Ever since my hikari had solved the millennium puzzle, my everlasting gratitude shifted and morphed into a type of passion I had never felt before in Egypt. I did not just want to make love; I wanted something that would last. I wanted to fall asleep next to my koi and wake up beside him in the morning.

As I stare into the seemingly endless sand of my 'heaven', I realize what I left behind. I destroyed the chance to be alive. My actions have led me to abandon my new friends and Yugi. Yugi, my sweet, innocent light. I quickly exit the throne room I'm in and head to the library.

I rush down the white earthen hallways and practically burst into the quiet space. Surprisingly, the same people who greeted me to the afterlife are gathered once again. My father tries to begin to tell me something, but Seth interrupts him. "You can't go back Yami; you've already crossed that bridge and burned it." I set my crimson glare in hum. "Seth, I have to go back." For some reason, my arms are starting to hurt. "Yugi is the other half of my soul. Without him, I'm starting to fall to pieces." Now my arms are on fire because of the pain. Everyone gasp of horror follows my own. Deep cuts are appearing on my arms, allowing dark blood to seep out.

Mana pushes me into a chair before I can fall to the floor. What the hell is wrong with me? As suddenly as the cuts came, they vanished. The crimson liquid is still there. When my pain lifts away, I feel a dying presence in my head. The mind is so familiar I want to scream from horror and joy at the same time. Horror overpowers. Yugi is in a horrible pain. I lean over the chair and vomit; he did it on purpose! My sweet, innocent, pure light, my Yugi, raked a knife across his pale, thin arms until he... "He's still alive, Seth, I don't fucking care about rules, my hikari is being overtaken by shadows!" Before I let anyone attempt to sway my decision, I leave the room in a dead run.

Yugi's thoughts are mind numbingly terrible. While I have been enjoying my paradise, he has been fighting the shadows alone. Our group of friends left him in his time of need. That leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Joey promised me he would take care of him.

I arrive at the hall of the gods. Inside are the gods, in a magnificent and terrifying circle of golden thrones. I cannot think of a way of how to ask. The act would be a slap in the face and more than likely thought of as treason. To brave myself, I think of Yugi and the secret love I have for him. I enter the hallway with a determined goal set in mind.

**One hour later.**

"Go to him," the sun god said. The rest laugh at my shocked face. "Save him. For I want to eventually meet this bright spirit. I bow and feel a familiar darkness surround me. My body freefalls into open space.

Once you get used to falling, it is quite incredible. Wind tries to tear through you, yet you are still whole. My stomach is settled in my throat. Honestly I feel giddy and lightheaded.

A life threatening thump is followed by ear numbing silence. It's cold once again in Domino. A faint memory of Yugi smiling and laughing in the snow hits me hard. As fast as the avenging spirit I am, I race against time to save Yugi.

**Yugi**

All I can think of is pain and loss. I woke up nearly ten minutes ago, surrounded by my blood. Dizziness is making me want to throw up. I must be finally dying. I can barley even react when an angel breaks down my door.

**Yami**

When I reach the game shop's back door, I do not hesitate to rush in. Horror fills me to my core. Yugi is lying on the pristine floor, surrounded by a pool of crimson and tears. "Yugi!" He hardly shifts his fetal position. I ignore the bloody mess and gently scoop him in my arms, much like a newborn baby. My tears fall onto his own trail of tears. "Yugi?" I quietly murmur. His amethyst eyes open, sending a rush of joy throughout me.

**No one's point of View**

_It's a dream. A sick lie to see him again. Why can't I die? _Yugi thought, gazing at his yami. The hikari thought fate was playing a sick joke on him. Yet, as Eve ate the apple, he couldn't resist the temptation. He reclosed his gemlike eyes and asked in a hovering whisper, "Are you really here?"

"Yes my light. I will never leave you again. I'm with you."

**A/n**

**Autumn: So, my first story.**

**Rika: Autumn, tell.**

**Yami: If you want Autumn to write a lemon, ask. PLEASE. (Autumn slaps)**

**Autumn: the story isn't finished, but if you would like that fruit, I would be glad to try.**

**Yugi: Please review so Yami won't send Rika to the shadow realm.**

**Rika: Hell no. So Autumn, Im hijacking your reviews.**

**Autumn: NOO! People's choice!**


	3. Take my pain away

**Rika: So, Autumn decided to just add the last chapter anyway. (glares at readers for not reviewing)**

**Yami: I don't mind. And she did have her first make out last night.(9-17 I love you my koi!)**

**Autumn: (falls out of chair) what is wrong with you?**

**Yugi: Please enjoy the final chapter of a Hikari's Yami. (Goes to help Autumn)**

Yami pulled his hikari off the floor and gently carried him to the couch. Before he set Yugi down, he pulled out a sheet and wrapped him in it. The former pharaoh then made the corrupted light face him. Yugi couldn't even look to his face. Yet, he was gripping his hands tightly, as if that would keep him from vanishing once again from his world. Yami takes a deep breath and asks the deadly question.

"Why?" Tears finally spill from the younger teenager. It was a question he couldn't answer without taking a chance on his yami leaving again. So he chose safe silence. Yami refused to have it. He pulled himself away and stood on the floor in front of the injured and heartbroken boy.

'No!" The hikari dizzily tried to do so also. Instead, he fell onto the bloodstained sheets. After he caught his breath, he decided he had to tell the truth and try to at least beg Yami to stay. Even if Yami wouldn't love him, his presence alone would be enough to sate Yugi's desire. He lifted his shaking arms and showed him the new scars, marring his otherwise perfect beauty.

Yami was overwhelmed. How could his perfect hikari think such horrid thoughts about himself? Then when he saw how the letters subconsciously aliened, he felt salty tears fall from his eyes for the second time in five- thousand years. He was the reason. It was as if the darkness had taken over his light when he had departed for the afterlife.

The ancient spirit, finally having a body for the first time since he had given his soul to the monsters of darkness, fell to his knees and held his secret love. Sobs raked throughout him as the forgotten mind link blossomed to full force. "Yugi." The just named looked into crimson tearfilled eyes. Yami still cared?

"Why did you not tell me before I left?" Yugi's breathing deepened. Was he going to leave him after all? Yami slowly came forward and embraced the shell shocked teen.

"You care? I mean, you don't mind?" He heard almost laughter though their link. Very slowly, holding Yugi gengerly like a frightened kitten, Yami decended his lips onto his secret love. The smaller's gem eyes flew open. Then they closed as he enjoyed his first kiss.

After a few moments of gentle kissing, Yami pulled away and stared at his now lover's blushing face. "I am still not happy with what you did to yourself." A silent moment while Yami tried to string his words together. "So I cannot do anything but stay with you." A smile for the first time since he had lost his love lit up the hikari's pale face. He tried to hug him but the pain in his arms prevented him from doing so. Both glanced sadly at the blood incrusted limbs.

Then Yami got a far away look to his face and kissed the Y of his name. When his lips left, the wound released a shadow and disapeared. Yugi's mouth fell opened in an O. Yami repeated this until every reason for Yugi's pain was kissed away. All of his suffering left him and he felt as if a weight had been lifted his shoulders. All of the darkness inside him left. Then Yami pressed against him and they shared their love.

_It is a Yami's duty to protect his hikari from the shadows._

**_A_utumn: The end!**

**Rika: Darn, no more pain and anguish**

**Yugi: Rika, you're mean. **

**Yami: Shut up figment of Autumn's imagination.**

**Rika: WHAT! WHY WAS I NOT TOLD THIS!**

**Autumn: Way to go Yami**

**Yugi: Autumn...**

**Autumn: So Ive been thinking.**

**Everyone: Yes?**

**Autumn: Im gonna make a sequel! A 9-11 memor. I know it'll be BEYOND late, but i really want people to understand.**

**Yugi: Good idea! What do you nonrespondant readors think? Please Review!**


End file.
